HANA 하나
by 0nsoonisecret
Summary: OnKey fanfic : Saat kau berada di sampingku, saat kau membangunkanku. Tidak ada yang aku inginkan kecuali satu, aku ingin melihatmu. Melihatmu di setiap pagi dikala aku terjaga. BL, PLUFF, RNR PLS!


_**HANA **__**(**__**하나**__**)**_

"_**I Really Really Wanna Love You Like Crazy**__**"**_

_**Author : 0nsoonisecret **_

_**Pairing : OnKey as always **_

_**Disclaimer : SHINee punya Sment, Diri mereka punya tuhan, author punya Onew**_

_**Rating : PG-17**_

_**Genre : romance**__**, pluff**_

_**Type : Songfict, Drabble**_

_**Wordcount : 2574 kata**_

_**Warning : BL, YAOI, dan... Typo(s), awas kena diabetes meletus(?), ini fanfic jelek :(**_

_**n/a : terinspirasi dari lagi **__**One (hana), author lagi seneng banget bikin songfict, terlalu banyak rencana sampe ga ada yang jadi #pundung**_

_**fanfic ini juga terinspirasi pas ngeliat Onkey moment yang di OSAKA, KYAAAA itu OKM favorite author #gananya! dan jadilah fanfic ini**_

_**...**_

Lagu Lucifer versi jepang membangunkan aku dari lelapku yang ku rasa sangat singkat. Malas, berusaha mencari letak ponsel itu hanya dengan tangan tanpa melihatnya. Aku melihat layarnya sekilas lalu menekan tombol OK.

"Eum hyung?" Tanyaku serak, masih berusaha menyadarkan diri sepenuhnya.  
>"Jinki-ya, jam 11 kalian rehearsal, cepat bangunkan membermu dan suruh mereka bersiap-siap." Suruh manager hyung kemudian.<p>

"Baik hyung." Balasku menutup telepon lalu kembali meletakkan ponsel sembarangan.  
>Aku meletakkan telapak tangan ke kening dan mataku lalu mengusap rambutku kebelakang. Menghela nafas dalam, mencoba mengembalikan seluruh tenagaku. Setelah seluruh nyawaku terkumpul, aku membuka mataku. Melirik jam digital di meja sebelah kiriku menunjukkan pukul 07.14 JST.<p>

Dengan enggan aku bangun, mendudukkan tubuhku. Aku baru ingat kalau aku tidur bertelanjang dada setelah melihat selimutku melorot saat aku bangun. Kenapa bertelanjang dada? Tentu saja...

Aku menolehkan kepalaku ke samping kanan. Memandangi sosok indah yang terlelap nyenyak. Wajahnya cantik dengan hidung mancung dan bibir pink-nya yang sedikit terbuka. Bahunya terekspose sedang bagian bawah ketiak hingga kaki tertutup selimut putih. Dia tidur bertelanjang dada seperti aku.

Sebenarnya semalam aku telah menyuruhnya untuk memakai piyamanya kembali. Tapi ia menolaknya, karena ia sudah terlalu lelah. Yahh... Aku memang selalu membuatnya lelah. Tapi ia tidak pernah sedikitpun menolak permintaan nakalku. Selalu memenuhinya selelah apapun keadaannya.

Contohnya kemarin, saat kami baru sampai di Osaka. Malamnya aku langsung menariknya ke kamar hotelku -kamar yang biasanya dipesan untukku, sedang Taemin dan Key, serta Minho dan Jonghyun harus berbagi dalam satu kamar- dan langsung mengurungnya semalaman hingga membuatnya tertidur pulas seperti sekarang.

Aku merendahkan tubuhku ke arahnya. Berniat untuk membangunkannya. Tidak tega memang, melihat begitu nyenyaknya malaikatku ini terlelap. Belum lagi mengingat aku yang membuatnya capek begini.

Kutempelkan bibirku ke puncak hidungnya sejenak.

"Baby ireona..." bisikku di telinganya, membuat ia bergeming sedikit, "Bangun Kibumie sayang." Gemas sekali melihatnya menggeliat kecil saat aku mengecup daun telinganya.

"Eunghh." Lenguhnya kecil, matanya mulai terbuka.

Mata kucing itu menatapku, seperti berusaha mengingat ada dimana dia sekarang dan apa yang terjadi semalam. Sesaat kemudian ia mengucek matanya lalu berusaha untuk duduk menyamaiku.

"Tiduran saja kalau masih lelah ne?" Ujarku tapi tetap saja ia bangkit menyamai posisiku.

"Hyung..." Panggilnya manja, kemanjaan yang tidak pernah terlihat kecuali saat bersamaku.

"Wae?" Jawabku singkat, masih memperhatikan Key yang tampaknya belum terlalu sadar.

Dia hanya menatap mataku lalu mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya, menangkup pipiku dan mengecup singkat bibirku. Dia tersenyum manis dengan mata kecilnya.

"Morning kiss hyung, kau lupa? Yang aku tahu biasanya kau yang selalu meminta duluan." Tukasnya dengan suara yang masih serak.

Aku tersenyum lebar mendengar penjelasannya. Memang aku tidak pernah melupakan morning kiss darinya. Ini kegiatan rutin yang selalu ia lakukan saat membangunkan aku dari tidur. Kecupan singkat untuk membuat aku terjaga lebih cepat.

"Mianhae baby, tapi kali ini aku yang membangunkanmu." Jawabku sembari merapikan rambutnya yang berantakan, "Tidak biasanya aku bangun duluan darimu? Apa kau sangat lelah sampai telat bangun begini? Kau sakit?"

"Aniyo, aku baik-baik saja hyung. Hanya sedikit capek." Akunya.

Memang biasanya sang diva ini selalu bangun duluan ketimbang aku. Biasanya dia yang membangunkanku bahkan jauh sebelum manager hyung menelponku -jika akan melaksanakan kegiatan seperti reaharsal- untuk membangunkan member lain.

"Apa karena semalam?" Tanyaku lagi, merasa bersalah jika baby-ku ini kelelahan karena aku.

"Hyuuuung tentu saja bukan." Manjanya lagi mengulurkan tangannya untuk memeluk pinggangku lalu menyembunyikan kepalanya di lekukan leherku.

Aigooo... Kapan kau pernah melihat seorang Key SHINee semanja ini di atas panggung atau show? Dia hanya memperlihatkan ini padaku, saat kami berdua di atas ranjang. Tapi saat ada member lain atau tidak -saat berdua namun tidak di ranjang- dia akan menunjukkan sifat diva-nya yang selalu mengomeli aku, merasa paling hebat sendiri dalam segala hal dan yang paling terkenal yaitu Key adalah member yang paling tidak menyukai sifat sangtae-ku. Namun dibalik semua itu, tidak pernah ada yang tahu bahwa hanya akulah yang bisa menaklukannya seperti ini.

"Bisakah kita tidak melakukan rehearsal hyung, aku benar-benar lelah." Pintanya yang kini menatapku.

Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman, mengangkat tubuhnya dengan kedua tanganku lalu memangkunya. Kulingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya.

"Berat badanmu bertambah eoh?"

"Hyung! Kau mau mati?" Jeritnya tiba-tiba, berusaha lari dari pelukanku.

"Yaa mau kemana baby? Aku hanya bercanda, kau seringan bulu angsa." Lembutku mengeratkan pelukanku kemudian menciumi punggung bersihnya. Wangi. Meskipun ia baru bangun dari tidur. Tetap saja aroma khas tubuhnya masih dapat aku rasakan.  
>"Kenapa diam?" Tuturku setelah melepaskan kecupanku lalu meletakkan daguku di pundaknya.<p>

"Harusnya kau tahu hyung, hanya kau yang bisa membuat aku diam dalam hitungan detik. Simple. Hanya dengan sentuhanmu."

Sentuhanku? Aku mengangkat daguku, beralih mengecupi leher mulusnya berkala kadang berpindah beberapa centi untuk membasahi seluruh bagian lehernya. Aku yakin sekarang Key sedang memejamkan matanya, terlihat dari tubuhnya yang membeku.

Tuhan...

Aku sangat mencintai namja ini. Mencintai seluruh yang ada pada dirinya. Semakin hari canduku makin tinggi akan dirinya. Bahasa bodohnya, dia benar-benar alasanku hidup lebih bahagia sekarang. Saat bangun dari tidurku, tak ada hal lain yang aku inginkan kecuali satu, aku ingin melihatnya. Orang yang ingin aku lihat pertama kali setiap aku terjaga.

Tak sengaja menatap kiss mark yang aku ciptakan semalam di pundaknya. Sebenarnya bibirku gatal ingin membuat kiss mark merah di leher putihnya. Karena malam ini kami akan mengadakan konser jadi aku mengurungkan niatku. Tidak mungkin untuk menyuruhnya memakai syal sepanjang konser kan?

Ku belai kiss mark itu dengan bibirku, lalu kembali memperjelas kiss mark itu, melumat pundaknya.

"Ahh hyung, stop it!" Pintanya dan aku menghentikannya segera.

"Kau capek?" Tanyaku memajukan kepalaku, berusaha melihat mimik wajahnya dari samping.

"Tinggal sedikit, setelah apa yang kau lakukan barusan." Tuturnya, aku bisa melihat senyum disana.

"Mwo? Hahaha! Haruskah aku lakukan lagi." Godaku.

"Ck! Kau nakal! Kalau kau lanjutkan mungkin aku benar-benar akan lelah karenamu hyung."

"Kau benar... err nanti akan ku izinkan pada manager hyung, jadi tidak usah ikut rehearsal ne?"

"Nanti aku dimarahi hyung."

"Hei, tidak ada yang akan memarahimu. Yang boleh memarahimu hanya aku."

"Jangan pernah berharap memarahiku di depan umum!" Tegasnya.

"Aku tidak bilang di depan umum, aku bisa memarahimu sekarang."

"Andwae hyuuuung." Dia berbalik menghadapku, mengalungkan tangannya di leherku, "Kau jahat." Ujarnya mem-pout bibir tipis pink itu.

Manja sekali, bahkan aegyo-nya membuat hatiku tambah berdesir. Kian detik cintaku makin besar padanya. Aku mencintainya seperti orang gila. Gila akan cinta.

"Aigooo..." Aku mencubit pipi kanannya, "Mana tega aku memarahimu sekarang, yang berani aku lakukan adalah ini..."

Mengambil tengkuknya, membawa wajahnya mendekat ke wajahku. Menenggelamkan bibir tipisnya ke dalam bibirku. Menikmati cherry manis itu dalam. Memberi lumatan manis pada balasan kecil yang ia berikan.

"Wajahmu merah." Godaku saat tautan bibir kami terlepas.

"Aku kekurangan oksigen, wajar wajahku memerah hyung." Elaknya menundukkan wajahnya. Cute.

"Baby... Angkat wajahmu." Ujarku lembut, mengelus kepalanya pelan.

"Wae?" Singkatnya menatap dalam ke mataku, beraninya dia. Biasanya akulah yang membuatnya mati kutu karena menatapnya dalam.

"Yeppo." Balas menatapnya dalam, mengusap halus pipinya.

"Arayo..."

"HAHAHAHA!" tawa kami bersamaan, dasar Key narsis. Tanpa kau mengakupun, aku tahu kau yang tercantik.

"Dasar kau ini! Umm by the way kau tidak pernah berani menatapku seperti ini jika di panggung atau di tempat lain." Tanyaku penasaran.

Dia menghela nafasnya pelan. Mencoba memikirkan sesuatu atau alasan mengapa dia selalu menghindari tatapanku saat di panggung atau di tempat umum lain -misalnya dalam show atau interview-. Namun sebaliknya jika sedang berduaan di kamar denganku, dia bisa menatapku walau ujung-ujung mengindar jika sudah terlalu lama atau wajahnya akan seperti udang rebus. Hal ini bertolak belakang dengan sifat diva-nya yang cerewet.

"Aku takut kalau perasaanku akan terlihat hyung, aku bukan ahli poker face sepertimu. Tatapan matamu mengingatkan aku pada banyak hal. Sulit untuk berbohong jika aku sudah menatap matamu."

"Walau aku ahli poker face, mata tidak pernah berbohong kan?"

"Kau benar, karena itulah aku tidak bisa sembarangan menatapmu."

"Sembarangan? Tapi kadang kau berani menatap balik padaku."

"Tapi reaksiku?"

"Eum, like a fool hahaha."

"What? Fool? Yaa Lee Jinki! Senyumanku kau anggap bodoh." Jeritnya memukuli kepalaku dengan bantal yang entah kapan di ambilnya. Senyumanmu memang bodoh. Senyuman salah tingkahmu terlihat sangat bodoh dan manis.

"Yaa! Baby aku hanya bercanda! Heii Jangan banyak bergerak! Kau berat, tahu!" Tukasku sembari menghindari pukulannya.

"BERAT? YA oldman! Beraninya kau! Aku member terlangsing di SHINee!"

"Aniyo itu Taemin. Aww! Hentikan Kibumie!"

"WHAT? YAAAA!"

PAK PUK PAAKK PUKK!

Dia terus memukulku tanpa ampun. Aku sangat mengerti bahwa ia sangat benci dengan kata berat. Aku senang menggodanya, tapi inilah resikonya. Namun aku tak selamanya bodoh.  
>Aku meraih kedua tangannya cepat dan...<p>

BRUUK!

Mendorongnya keras hingga kami terguling dengan posisiku di atas mengunci kedua tangannya. Tubuhnya mematung, mulutnya membisu. Ku tatap matanya hingga wajahnya kembali memerah.

"Sudah kubilang padamu kan, jika hanya berdua denganku kau tidak akan pernah bisa menang?"

Aku mengedipkan sebelah mataku kemudian mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya lagi. Yahh kurasa hanya mengecupi tubuhnya tidak akan membuatnya lelah kan?

.

SHINEE WORLD CONCERT OSAKA

111125

Last Song : One (하나)

Lagu yang aku sukai. Lagu manis yang liriknya mirip dengan kisah cintaku dan kekasihku. Mirip dengan apa yang aku rasakan. Tidak percaya? Baik, akan kuceritakan perbaitnya.

Kami mulai menyanyikanya, berdiri secara terpisah. Aku menyanyikan bait pertama...

_[Onew] Achim haessali geudaewa gatayo  
>Jogeum yuchihagaetjyo<br>Geuraedo nan eerungae joeun geol  
><em>

Matahari pagi persis seperti dirimu membangunkanku dipagi hari dengan kehangatanmu. Menyambutku dengan keindahan yang kau miliki. Aku paham ini kekanak-kanakan. Tapi percayalah, aku menyukai hal yang kekanak-kanakan jika aku bersamamu.

_[Taemin] Nareul kkaeweojun geudae yeopae ramyeon  
>Deo baralgae eopgaetjyo<br>Eereokhae geudael bogo shipeun geol_

Saat kau berada di sampingku, saat kau membangunkanku. Tidak ada yang aku inginkan kecuali satu, aku ingin melihatmu. Melihatmu di setiap pagi dikala aku terjaga.

Aku berjalan menyusuri tangga -sebelumnya ada di panggung tingkat dua, di depan layar utama- mencari dimana letak Key berada.

_[Key] Sarangi eodirago geora saenggakhaji malayo  
>[Jonghyun] Nareul deo neutgi jeonae<br>Na deo keugi jeonae japajul su itjyo?_

Apa kau pikir aku masih terlalu muda untuk serius mencintaimu? Atau kau berpikir bahwa kita terlalu muda, jadi kita tidak bisa merasakan cinta yang sebenarnya? Salah jika kau berpikiran begitu, bahkan cinta ini tidak mengenal waktu saat ia datang. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, sebelum aku semakin tua, bisakah kau terus berpegangan padaku?

Kami menyelesaikan versi pertama dengan lancar. Kini menyanyikan reff bersamaan. Aku bisa melihat Key, dia ada di sisi kiri panggung. Aku mendekatinya...

_[All] Saranghaeyo geudaemaneul jeo haneulmankeum  
>Jungmal geudaeneun naega saneun geolyo<em>

Sekarang aku berada tepat di sampingnya. Memandangi wajah putihnya dari samping. Terlihat tambah manis dengan handuk putih yang diikat di kepalanya. Aku ingin menggodanya sedikit. Seperti biasa, dia hanya memandangku sekilas lalu beralih menghindar, memandang ke arah lain dan terus bernyanyi dengan senyumnya.

_[Onew & Key] Geudaereul aju mani geudael michidorok saranghago shipeo  
><em>

Lirik ini salah! Dan hanya kami berdua yang menyanyikannya seperti ini, yang lain menyebut kata 'anajugo' bukan 'saranghago'

Aigooo... Ini salahku eum? Aku merusak konsentrasinya dan membuatnya melakukan kesalahan yang manis dan lucu. Bukan hanya dia tapi aku juga. Entah kemana pikiranku, saat aku menatap wajahnya otakku memerintah untuk mengucapkan 'saranghago' bukan 'anajugo'. Kalimat yang memiliki arti dalam '_I wanna really really love you like crazy'_ mungkin bukan sekedar karena lupa lirik melainkan mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya yang aku rasakan. Hanya refleks keluar dari mulutku saat memandangnya.

Lucunya lagi aku menyadari kesalahan ini lebih awal, tapi Key tidak menyadarinya sampai akhir menyebut 'shipo'. Aku hanya menatapnya geli kemudian ia memukul pundakku, terkekeh geli bersama.

Telihat Manis sekali saat dia malu, ingin rasanya memeluk dan mengecupnya. _I really wanna hug you like crazy_. Aku jadi teringat perkataannya...

_'Sulit untuk berbohong jika aku sudah menatap matamu.' _

Jadi ini maksudmu Key?

Aku menjauhinya sebelum kami makin mengacaukan lagu terakhir ini dan Shawol mengetahui bahwa Onkey memang real.

_Ajik mani ppareungeojyo geureongeojyo_

Ini daebak! Saat ku ingat lirik setelah ini sangat mirip dengan kisah kami selama ini, bahkan yang baru beberapa detik kami alami. Sungguh...

_[Minho] Geunyeoae nooni majuchil ddaemada  
>Nae eolgoolae bunjineun misoga<br>Hokshina geudae maeumae hankyeonae daeulkka  
>Aseurahan neoae maeum geu sokae areumdaoon<br>Gwitgaye soksakyeo neol saranghaneun naye maeum_

Kapanpun saat mataku bertemu dengan matamu, aku ingin tahu apakah senyum yang hadir di wajahku dapat menyentuh sudut hatimu? Aku berbisik ke telingamu yang indah, masuk ke dalam kepastian hatimu mendesahkan tentang perasaan cintaku untukmu.

_[Jonghyun] I'll be taking you  
>Girl, I know without you<br>[Key] Without you, I miss you  
>Eonjekkajina geudaereul wonhajyo<em>

Aku akan selalu membawamu bersamaku. Aku tahu jika tanpamu aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Tanpamu, aku akan merindukanmu. Aku akan merindukanmu selamanya hingga akhirnya aku menemukanmu, aku akan tetap merindukanmu.

_[Minho] Wonhago baraneun mam  
>Ddo gipeojineun sarang<br>Deo eesang soomgil su eopseo  
>Geudaeneun nain girl<em>

Ini perasaan tentang keinginan dan harapan. Cintaku tumbuh lebih dalam lagi, mengikat akarnya di hatiku. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa ini lagi. Kau adalah aku. Kita adalah satu.

_[Taemin] Nae maeumi geudael japgo nochil anjyo  
>Geudaedo neukkyeojinayo<br>[Key] Nareul, oh, deo neutgi jeonae  
>Na deo keugi jeonae japajul su itjyo<em>

Hatiku akan menangkapmu dan tidak akan pernah membiarkanmu pergi kemanapun. Kau bisa mengerti? Bisa merasakannya dengan baik? Sebelum semuanya terlambat, sebelum aku makin menjadi oldman-mu. Dapatkah kau selalu berpegang padaku? Yakinlah...

_[Onew] Ajik geudae maeumi nae gyeotae  
>Ol su eopneun geol arayo geunde<br>[Jonghyun] Geudae hanaman naye hanarago boolleodo dwaenayo_

Aku mengerti seandainya hatimu belum siap mengikuti aku. Masih ingin menjadi dirimu sendiri, masih ingin berdiri sendiri agar terlihat kuat. Tapi ingatlah, dibalik semua kerapuhanmu. Ada aku di sampingmu, orang yang kau cinta dan mencintaimu. Kau satu-satunya di hatiku. Dapatkah aku memanggilmu 'my one'?

_[All] Oori gatchi one, two, three, oh ja shijakhaeyo  
>Geudae naye hanajyo naye jeonbuingeolyo<br>Geudaereul aju mani geudael michidorok saranghago shipeo  
>Eejeneun geuraedo dwaejyo geurungeojyo<br>_

Bersama kita hitung

Satu  
>Dua<br>Tiga  
>Ayo kita mulai, Akan kuberitahu bahwa kau segala-galanya bagiku, kau satu-satunya cintaku begitupun aku satu-satunya cintamu. Dengan begitu tidak akan ada yang mampu menentangnya. Tidak akan ada yang berani mengusik kita. Aku benar-benar ingin mencintaimu seperti orang gila. Bisa aku melakukannya sekarang?<p>

_Geudaereul aju mani geudael michidorok saranghago shipeo  
>Eejeneun geuraedo dwaejyo geurungeojyo<em>

I really, really, I want to love you like crazy  
>I can do that now, right?<p>

...

Konser berakhir sukses, kami berlima kembali ke belakang panggung. Melakukan ritual rutin kami, saling memberi selamat lalu membuat lingkaran meneriakkan slogan kami. Kembali saling mengucapkan terima kasih. Kepada orang yang berjasa dalam mensukseskan konser kali ini.

Mataku mencari Key, aku melihatnya sedang ngobrol bersama Minho dengan para back dancer hyung. Aku berlajan ke arahnya, langsung meraih tangannya cepat. Membungkukkan tubuhku ke arah back dancer hyung untuk berpamintan lalu menyeret Key pergi. Membawanya ke tempat di antara layar utama dan backstage yang sepi. Aku menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding.

"Jinki hyung waeyo?" Tanyanya heran, "Apa kau sedang cemburu?"

"Aniyo... Aku hanya merindukanmu." Kataku seraya menatapnya, menghapus keringat

yang menelusuri rahangnya.

Haruskah aku katakan bahwa aku tiba-tiba sangat merindukannya setelah melihat kesalahan yang kami buat tadi. Sungguh itu sangatlah manis, aku gemas dan tidak tahan ingin berdua saja dengannya.

"Ne?"

"Aku belum mengatakan padamu hari ini?"

"Mengatakan apa hyung?" tanyanya heran, kaget sekali sepertinya aku bertingkah seperti ini.

"Saranghae..."

BLUSH!

Ahh... Lagi-lagi wajahnya memerah, padahal aku sering menyatakan kalimat ini padanya. Kau begitu mencintaiku Kibumie? Aku lebih dari itu!

"Hyung?" Dia kelihatan makin bingung.

"Geudaereul aju mani geudael michidorok saranghago shipeo." Bisikku menatapnya intens

"Apa mak eummm..."

Aku membungkam kalimat tanyanya dengan bibirku. Merasakan ciuman yang sedikit asin karena keringat di wajah kami. Menikmati dalam bibir pink yang membuat canduku makin meningkat. Menggodanya dengan lumatan lembut yang aku berikan. Aku mencintaimu Kibumie. Ahh tidak! Jika ada kata yang lebih dari cinta maka akulah yang pertama kali akan menggunakannya untukmu. Aku sangat sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu. Harus berapa kata sangat yang aku tambah lagi? Aku seperti kehilangan kewarasanku saat aku mencintaimu.

_I really really wanna love you like crazy..._

**FIN**

**Seperti biasa~**

**Ini FF yang buruk rupa seperti authornya**

**Mianhae O****K****s ToT**

**Aku sadar ini jelek *krisis pede**


End file.
